To Reflect a Reality
by Synaptic-Firefly
Summary: A lone rogue curiously watches the infamous Serenity Now crash a funeral and contemplates the line between a game and reality. RealityBased, WoW


A/N: No, this is not RP-based. It's basically a reminisce using the formula of WoW avatars and real-life thinking. It's not a fantasy genre, it's theoretically non-fiction. Everyone was complaining about the morality of video games during this notable moment in this MMORPG and I'm starting to get basically sick of my friend complaining still and it's been over a year already.

So, this is for you, my whiny friend. This is how _**I **_feel about the Serenity Now incident.

Disclaimer: No, I only own the game of World of Warcraft and this character. I'm very fond of rogues for some silly reason. First WoW story, yada, yada, yada...

Summary: A lone rogue curiously watches the infamous Serenity Now crash a funeral and contemplates the line between a game and reality.

* * *

**Notes to understand the story:**

**(Avatars- The World of Warcraft characters)**

**(Gods- The initial player, the one who 'controls' the WoW characters, because this is perceived from a sort of Warcraft character's point of view)**

To Reflect a Reality

She was under stealth, as what her god commanded her to use, and hid within the trees of the beautiful venue of Wintersprings.

There was a funeral in progress for another god who had died in the 'other universe' and many avatars flocked to pay their respects to the eternally still avatar, no longer used by the same god who created her.

Many came in different sizes and races and she was curious of the long line that ascended from the lake and up. She watched one after one at the front of the line either face the lone avatar or kneel before her, learning of what her god had enjoyed during the duration of her life.

She had stood there for some time, until she felt the need to sit, which her god mercifully commanded her to do. She sat behind a large tree not too far from the middle of the line and had a good view towards the guest of honor, unmoving.

Contemplating the many reasons why she had stayed in the same spot for about ten minutes regarding her god, she wondered if she knew the dead god of the avatar. Until her stealth disappeared and a mourner took notice, walking toward her hiding place.

She was commanded to step back. Her god must be planning on attacking or fleeing if the mourner wanted to fight with her. She was at a moderately higher level with most of the mourners at Wintersprings, but she was part of an Alliance and most were Horde mourners, no doubt that they were suspicious of funeral crashing from her. And of course, there were very high leveled security around. They would be able to take her out quickly.

"Are you here to pay your respects?" The Horde avatar asked suspiciously. She was commanded to shrug.

Then the words flooded out of her mouth, no doubt the work of her god. "Just watching the funeral. No ill will."

The Horde avatar must have been suspicious still, for he replied. "Don't try anything stupid, Alliance. This is a place of mourning." He walked off and she was told to stick her tongue at him, as if to tell him 'duh.', to which she complied.

It was very peaceful for a bit, until she was issued a command to hide her name which was hovering rather like a huge sign above her head. She complied once again. Her god must've wanted to be more cautious for her sake. She then vented a sigh of relief when Alliance members arrived to mourn alongside the Horde. At least she wasn't the only one around.

While many talked amongst themselves, waiting for their chance to mourn, she saw an Alliance member walking around the grounds, like a watchdog of a sort.

Shrugging it off as it just may be more beefed up security, her god must've decided that it was getting boring and commanded her rise back up and leave Wintersprings.

Just as she moved to follow orders, her god forced her to stop and illicit a yell of, "What the hell?!"

Forcing her to turn around quickly, she and her god watched as an Alliance guild under the name, Serenity Now, ran from a fork of trees down to the line of avatars who were just as bewildered as she was. She heard a fatal cry from the end of the line and saw the Alliance avatar that she had perceived as a watchdog, from before kill the godless avatar. She felt into a heap on the ground.

As the surprise attack began, she was automatically sent into stealth mode and moved more backwards into the safety of the trees. She watched as members of Serenity Now killed mourners left and right, some laughing in triumph or chasing down little gnome avatars who had tried to make a break for it into the lake.

The lower leveled avatars fled past her in the trees, obviously a better route of escaping. They took no notice of her as they desperately tried to escape from being killed.

Her god whispered out of her mouth, which seemed, surprisingly, to be addressed to her. "Jesus f-in Christ! Look at those guys murder them!"

The once serene grounds were riddled with dead bodies, some barely living as they tried to fight against the attackers to no avail. Some went berserk and attacked ruthlessly against Serenity Now. Many had yelled and cursed at Serenity Now, calling them hateful names and rude gods.

Her god must've panicked right then, because a Serenity Now member made his way toward her and she slowly stumbled back. Her careful god was getting ready for an attack to the death or a moment's flee from him.

Gratefully, her stealth was high enough not to be detected so easily and he missed her by inches. She watched as the watcher of Serenity Now knelt before the godless avatar to learn more about her. It felt a bit ironic.

The fleshed dead bodies soon turned to bones as the bodiless avatars were located and returned to normal. Many stayed to complain and comment hatefully about the now gone guild. Some logged out, possibly to inform their friends through the realm of 'posting', and the rest left rather irritated, maybe to search for the nearest town to inform others of the atrocious activities of Serenity Now.

She was told to walk out of the trees by her god and was led to the only body still dead. The godless avatar. She was commanded to knelt in front of the body, but not read her. It felt a bit rude to follow the same attempt to read her as the Serenity Now watcher had did. Many had then circled around her and the corpse and were commanded to wail in despair or bitterly announce that Serenity Now had to pay for this.

Many new avatars followed hours after to Wintersprings, possibly to see for themselves the devastation of the funeral crash in curiosity, maybe even hope that Serenity Now might be tempted enough to try it again and the renegade Horde thirsty for revenge brought high leveled friends to back them up.

The initial reason of visiting Wintersprings didn't matter anymore. The godless avatar was gone. The funeral has tragically ended. Many had no arrived no longer to mourn, but to fight for what they felt was a righteous deed to their deceased god-friend.

Her god had logged out previously and logged back in and was possibly perplexed at the scene. She whispered rather bitterly that, "There are more around than the funeral." Her avatar had to agree as well. It felt rather insulting to know this piece of information.

It wasn't a loud uproar, but the crowding around only because of the infamous raid must've given her god a bitter taste in her mouth and commanded her to leave the scene. She did as she was told.

They pushed deeper into the trees and stopped at the bridge to gaze against the railing overlooking an ethereal river. Her god must not be in a mood of returning to town or questing. Maybe these turn of events had bothered her so.

What was the fine line between a game and reality? Her avatar wondered vaguely. After all, she was just a piece of gaming. The one who was really behind the curtains was her god, who assumed her identity to exist in this exotic world.

"It was rather retarded, really. To command a funeral in a hostile Player v. Player zone." Her god forced her to mutter to no one. Maybe possibly to herself. "It was bound to happen."

But that would mean giving a nod to Serenity Now's plight and it was almost certain that her god would not allow that. "However, it's a matter of morals, despite a game or reality. Morals differentiate between everyone. It was very rude to do such a thing."

If she had the power to nod, her avatar would've. "But it was still retarded on both parties." She concluded rather viciously. "Stupid to do a funeral in hostile territory, stupid to attack people who just want to say goodbye to their friend."

Everybody wins. The deceased god would now be famous all over the Internet, the video now in circulation by Serenity Now would for months give way to debate and the realization of game morals. Serenity Now, no doubt, would be receiving many new members in their guild now that their popularity skyrocketed to many players who felt the same jurisdiction of it being 'just a game'.

And her and her merciful god?

They would continue on their way, playing the game. Shoving morals in the back of the god's head for awhile until they were needed. This game only requires participation, victory and alliances.

In reality, fighting was more widespread than reminiscing, as was obvious by this infamous scene. War and revenge was more exciting than just another death.

There was no point in disagreeing with it. That would be calling you blind.

The game was just a mere reflection of the perceived reality.

The End

* * *

A/N: Er, just to make it clearer, I announced both sides of the debate, making it equal. I thought the video was hilarious, but I did believe that it was unnecessary to do that. Like I said, it depends on the person who agrees or disagrees. Both sides have logical points. 


End file.
